


full exposure

by Missnoodles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Crack, Established Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, F/M, Flirty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Nude Photos, Thirsty Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/pseuds/Missnoodles
Summary: Father was worried about debauchery? That his son would be corrupted by mingling with the average student?Adrien would show him exactly how much trouble he could get into without even leaving his childhood bedroom.In which Adrien leaks his own nudes with a little help from his friends. He doesn't get Gabriel's attention, but someone else takes notice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 90
Kudos: 457
Collections: Smutember 2020





	full exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rikkapikasnikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/gifts), [ominousunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousunflower/gifts).



> You can blame the adults on APS for encouraging me in my debauchery. Thanks especially to Sunny for your enthusiasm. I hope you all enjoy this nonsense.
> 
> Officially though I'm posting this as day 13 (exhibitionism) of the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Smutember 2020 event. Even though there's no actual smut, because I am a Coward.

“Absolutely not,” said his father, peering down his nose at Adrien with a resolute expression. “I will not have you exposed to the type of… debauchery that occurs in student housing.”

Adrien let the familiar feelings of disappointment wash over him as he heard his father’s answer. He’d known what to expect when he asked: father had left no room for argument when Adrien started university last year, and it stood to reason that he wouldn’t have changed his mind since. Still, a tiny part of Adrien had hoped that now that he was 19, his father would start allowing him a longer leash.

That was evidently not that case. Disappointing, for sure, but not a surprise.

Adrien had expected his father to say no.

So Adrien had made a plan.

Father was worried about debauchery? That his son would be corrupted by mingling with the average student?

Adrien would show him exactly how much trouble he could get into without even leaving his childhood bedroom.

* * *

“Sorry, bro, I think I misheard you,” Nino said, scratching his chin. “Come again?”

“No, you heard me correctly,” Adrien confirmed with a nod. “I want your help taking nude photos, and then I want Alya to help me leak them to the press.”

Nino just stared.

Adrien sighed. “It’s to mess with my dad.”

“Ohhh, dude, why didn’t you just say so?” Nino said, his puzzled expression instantly transforming into something more eager (and slightly terrifying, in Adrien’s opinion). “You know I’m always down to fuck with dear old Gabe. Still, Alya is a better photographer than I am, wouldn’t you rather have her take the pictures?”

Adrien squirmed in his seat. Nino had a point: Alya was a talented photographer. Still…

“I dunno, I feel weird asking a girl to take pictures of me naked,” Adrien admitted.

“You know she’s going to see them anyway, right? To leak them?” Nino asked.

“Well, yeah, but it’s different  _ in person, _ ” Adrien tried to clarify. “Look, I know logically it doesn’t matter who takes the pictures, since all of Paris will see them, but I’d just feel most comfortable with my best bro there.” Adrien finished the statement by flashing the most sincere kitty eyes he could muster, hoping to seal the deal.

It worked like a lucky charm.

“Alright, dude,” Nino agreed. “Like I said, I’m always down to fuck with Gabe. Even if it means taking pictures of my best friend’s naked dick.”

“You’re the best, Nino,” Adrien replied with a grin. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Adrien wasn’t sure why Nino looked so alarmed by that statement.

“That’s… really not necessary, my dude.”

* * *

Three days and several conversations with Alya later, Nino was sure he was prepared for Adrien’s photoshoot.

Adrien’s bodyguard bribed with limited edition Ladybug and Chat Noir action figures, courtesy of the Ladyblog? Check.

Alya’s state of the art camera and accessories? Check.

Ever present simmering rage at his best friend’s dad? Check.

Nino had even buffed up his amateur photography skills with both tips from Alya and some very careful internet searches (it turns out, the keywords “nude photography” were too broad — Nino learned a lot about search terms this week).

So Nino had walked into Adrien’s bedroom with confidence, knowing that he had done his homework.

Only to stop a few steps into the room and almost drop Alya’s camera bag on Adrien’s floor.

Nino was not prepared  _ at all _ .

Adrien’s nude form was lounging across his bed, illuminated by candlelight and surrounded by fresh rose petals. He’d changed out his regular white sheet set and navy blue comforter for a set of silky black sheets. Even in the dim yellow light of the candles, Adrien’s creamy, pale skin glowed in contrast with the dark sheets.

“Careless Whisper” was playing softly in the background.

“Dude,” was the only thing Nino could think to say in response to Adrien’s erotic display.

“Nino!” Adrien chirped excitedly, his childlike demeanor offsetting his  _ very _ adult body. “You made it!”

“Of course, dude,” Nino said casually, at ease now that Adrien was acting like, well, Adrien, again.

Or, he was at ease, until Adrien hopped up out of bed and made his way towards Nino. Nino couldn’t help but stare at the way Adrien’s junk swayed as he walked.

Nino was so distracted by little Adrien that he didn’t notice that the rest of Adrien was about to go in for a full frontal hug until it was almost too late.

Luckily, Nino was able to stop him in time.

“Bro, please, at least wrap a towel around your waist or something first,” Nino pleaded.

“Oh!” Adrien said, looking suitably chastised. “Right! Sorry! I just got… carried away.” Adrien walked back over to his desk, grabbing a thin white robe from the back of his chair and donning it with a swish.

It was  _ very  _ thin.

Luckily, Adrien did not attempt to go in for another hug, choosing instead to focus on their mission.

“Is that the camera?” Adrien asked, peering at the bag Nino was carrying.

“Yeah, Alya agreed to let us use it,” Nino answered. He left out the rather creative threats Alya had made as to what would happen if the camera was damaged. Adrien didn’t need to know.

“Great!” Adrien’s smile was very white. “Well, where do you want me, sir?”

Nino grimaced. “Dude, I beg you, please never call me sir again.  _ Especially  _ when you are almost naked.”

“Oh, whoops! Sorry, just used to calling the professional photographers that.”

Nino sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Luckily for Nino’s continued existence, Alya’s camera made it through the photoshoot undamaged.

Nino was not sure the same could be said for his dignity (or Adrien’s, for that matter, but Nino wasn’t convinced Adrien had been very attached to that to begin with).

Nevertheless, the photos turned out great. Even Alya had to admit she was impressed.

“Nino, these are  _ fantastic, _ ” she gushed as she plugged her camera into her laptop. “The poses! The lighting! It looks so professional!”

“Er, well, the posing was all Adrien. He  _ is  _ a professional, after all,” Nino admitted.

“I mean, true, but I had no idea he could pull off something like  _ this _ ,” Alya said, frantically clicking through the steps to upload the files to her computers. “I thought it’d just be the standard radiant, dreamy, carefree poses, but with less clothes. But this? This is  _ steamy _ . Pretty boy isn’t my type usually, but—”

“The lighting was all me though!” Nino blurted before his girlfriend could finish describing exactly how appealing she found Adrien’s naked body. He couldn’t blame her, really, having seen the body in question first hand, but there were some things a man didn’t need to hear from his lady love’s mouth, and this was one of them. 

“Adrien was going to use  _ candles _ ,” he continued as his girlfriend started opening the newly transferred files. “Obviously, I talked him out of that.”

“Good call,” said Alya, her eyes glued firmly on the screen. “It’d be a shame if we had lost any details to poorly chosen mood lighting.”

“Yep,” said Nino, unable to look away as Alya slowly zoomed in on a particularly well-lit picture. 

He understood now why Alya was so protective over her camera. That level of detail was  _ amazing _ . 

* * *

“Marinette!” Alya’s lilting voice carried across Marinette’s room as she strolled through the door. “Did you see them yet?”

Panicking, Marinette quickly closed the windows on her computer before Alya could catch a glimpse of the pages of the Miraculous grimoire she’d been trying to translate. If Alya saw those, she’d never stop asking questions.

When Marinette spun around in her chair to face Alya, Alya was looking back at her with a knowing grin.

“Already enjoying the view, I see,” Alya said, her eyes glinting merrily. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Marinette, it’s just me.”

What was Alya talking about? Had she not closed the window fast enough? That didn’t make any sense, though — the grimoire wasn’t exactly a feast for the eyes, and embarrassment would be the least of Marinette’s problems if Alya had seen it.

And then, Marinette remembered the one thing she had been trying  _ very hard _ not to think about. The headline, unfortunately, was burned into her memory.

**Radiant, Dreamy, Clothes-Free? Agreste Heir Takes it All Off for the Camera**

She’d been tempted, of course, but Adrien was her friend. It was one thing to admire magazine cutouts (and the man himself when she got the chance), but Marinette drew the line at invading his privacy.

Trying to find his leaked nudes was  _ wrong _ . And she refused to do that to her friend, no matter how many nights she had spent thinking about him naked.

She was only a little resentful that her dedication to friendship meant that she’d probably be the last person in Paris to see him naked (assuming that she ever got the chance to see him naked at all, which seemed less likely with every passing year, even as her hormones screamed ever louder for his touch).

And she was only a little jealous of whoever Adrien had decided to take nude photos for. From what she’d read, there was  _ effort _ involved. Whoever it was, they didn’t deserve him. Not if they’d breach his trust like that. Marinette would  _ never _ .

All of which she explained as succinctly as possible to a very smug-looking Alya.

“And you shouldn’t be looking either! How could you do that to him?” Marinette finished, waving her hands for emphasis.

“Girl. Girl. Giiiiirrrrl,” Alya drawled. “I didn’t invade his privacy. He gave me the photos himself. Well, technically Nino did, but at Adrien’s request.”

“W-what?” Marinette’s brain skittered to a halt. “Why? Why would you want—Adrie —why would he give you—photos—Nino...”

“So I could leak them, obviously,” Alya said matter-of-factly, as if she had not just upended Marinette’s entire worldview.

“He… wanted you to leak them?” That didn’t sound like Adrien at all.

“Yep!” Alya said, ending her ‘p’ with a pop. “Something about pissing off his dad? The plan didn’t make any sense to me, really, but who am I to question an adult man when he says he wants me to leak his nudes over the internet for a hefty sum?”

“He  _ paid _ you?”

“Oh no, the people I leaked them to paid me,” Alya said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I offered it to Adrien, of course, but he wasn’t interested, so Nino and I split the money.”

“If… he wanted you to leak them… to piss off his dad then… does that mean,” Marinette bit her lip, nervous to voice her question out loud but unable to stop herself. “Does that mean the pictures… weren’t for a girlfriend?”

“Girl, that’s your takeaway from this?” Alya arched an eyebrow.

“...Or a boyfriend?” Marinette added belatedly. She shouldn’t assume that Adrien was only interested in women.

“No, Marinette, it wasn’t for a girlfriend or a boyfriend.” Alya rolled her eyes. “That’s not what you should be focusing on, though. The important thing is that  _ Adrien leaked them on purpose _ . No one is violating his privacy.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

If that was true, then that means…

“Don’t worry though, girl, you don’t need to go on any sketchy websites,” Alya said before Marinette could finish her thought. “I’ve got the goods right here, fresh from the source.”

Marinette shivered with anticipation as Alya dug a flash drive out of her jean pockets and handed it over to her. 

Marinette took it gingerly, scarcely daring to believe she had been gifted with such a priceless treasure. Her fingers danced eagerly over the plastic cover.

Alya was still smirking.

“Alya,” Marinette’s voice came out a little breathy. “This is the greatest thing you have ever given me, and I can only hope to one day be worthy of your generosity and friendship.”

Marinette looked up from the flash drive and met Alya’s eyes, hoping to convey her gratitude nonverbally, before continuing:

“Thank you so much Alya. And…” Marinette looked back down at the flash drive. “I know you just got here, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I need… to be alone, for a bit.”

“No worries, girl,” Alya said with a wink. “Enjoy.”

Marinette did.

* * *

Marinette had just finished her third round of  _ enjoyment _ when she realized it was time for patrol.

She’d quickly transformed herself and swung towards the roof where she’d agreed to meet with Chat Noir, but she still arrived a few minutes later than the agreed time.

When she’d landed on the roof where Chat was waiting, his backside facing her, she realized just how bad of a decision  _ enjoying _ herself right before patrol had been.

Because  _ damn _ , how had she never noticed Chat’s backside before?

Her eyes raked over the sculpted muscles of his back, down to the curve of his ass, mentally cataloguing just how  _ good  _ her partner looked and wondering how it would feel to rake her hands down his suit and cup them around—

“Ladybug?” Chat said, turning to face her. Ladybug’s eyes followed his body as he moved like magnets, from the curve of his rear to the bulge in front, and her mouth felt suddenly very dry.

She licked her lips.

“My face is up here, Bugaboo.” Chat sounded insufferably smug, something that would have annoyed her if she’d been able to think clearly.

Judging by the heat pooling simultaneously deep in her gut and high in her cheeks, not much blood was making it back to Ladybug’s brain right now. Which was clearly the only explanation for the fact that instead of looking away or snapping at him, Ladybug found herself slowly trailing her eyes up his chest, drinking in the sight, before landing on his plush, pink lips.

She’d been thinking about those lips  _ all day _ .

Wait, what?

The realization was like having a bucket of ice water dumped across her libido. Because this wasn’t  _ Adrien _ she was staring at, this was  _ Chat _ .

Except…

“So… did you hear about the Agreste kid? Pretty crazy, right?” Chat asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Oh, holy Kwami. Ladybug  _ knew  _ that mannerism. She knew those lips, that chest, that… her cheeks starting heating up again as some very high definition pictures of Adrien (Chat?) flashed through her head.

“Did you see the pictures?” He continued, blissfully unaware of the fact that she was probably having a mental breakdown right in front of him.

And definitely unaware of the fact that she was thinking about his penis. Her eyes flicked back down to his crotch.

“Oooh, you’re blushing, milady,” he teased. “Looks like you  _ did _ see them. Did you like what you saw?”

He finished this statement by thrusting his hips out and posing dramatically, and  _ Ladybug was done _ .

“You know what?” she spat. “I  _ did _ like it. I liked it so much that I spent  _ all day _ looking at them. Thinking about what it would feel like to touch him. Thinking about all the things I’d do to him if I had him in my own room, looking like that just for me.”

Her lips curled with satisfaction as Chat’s face bloomed a brilliant scarlet.

“I—you—look—t-touch?” he squeaked.

“Oh,  _ yes, _ ” Ladybug continued, sauntering towards him. “I  _ definitely  _ want to touch.”

“Eep,” said Chat.

“But I think that’s something best done in private, don’t you?  _ Adrien?” _

“Ahhh—y-you—how…?”

“I told you,” Ladybug said, enjoying just how flustered she could make her kitty. “I spent  _ all day _ looking. Besides,” she stopped in front of him, placing her hand on his chest. She felt him shiver and lean into her touch. “It was pretty obvious once you started fishing.”

“ _ My lady,” _ he whined, his eyes dark with need.

“I’d ask your place or mine,” Ladybug said idly, trailing a finger down his chest. “But since you’re still living with your father, we’d better go back to mine.”

* * *

Adrien never did convince his father to let him move into student housing, but it didn’t seem so important now that he could sneak into Marinette’s room anytime he wanted.

Marinette had been very careful to select a room with roof access, it turned out. 

And she didn’t have any roommates.


End file.
